A Hidden Darkness
by TheNegotiator'sPadawan
Summary: With the Clone Wars raging the last place Kess thought he would be was saving an old friend from the dangers of dragons and Sith. Will he be able to help her or will his emotions for her resurface and get in the way; possibly being his downfall. I know I'm not good at summaries but the story is so much better :D
1. Chapter 1

A Hidden Darkness

Miri Flynn awoke from a light slumber when her commlink started to beep incessantly.  
She reached out for it and slammed her fist against it a little too hard  
causing it to slide off her night stand; only to land in front of her large  
pets paws. Her companion, a large  
canine, bowed his head slightly and gently picked up the commlink with his  
large mouth.

His teeth closed around it softly and surprisingly did not break  
the small metal device. After letting  
out a groan of irritation she stood up slowly letting her muscle stretch while  
enjoying the feel of the cool air brushing against her skin. She scanned the room lazily as her eyes  
adjusted to the light. The small rooms  
walls reflecting the light of stars across the floor creating small patterns on  
the hard metal floor. In looking at the  
lights playful shadows she had forgotten about the commlink that, just minutes  
ago, had been warning her of an incoming call.

She turned slightly confused to where the commlink had slid when Pawz came up  
behind her and gently nudged her for attention.  
Miri turned and looked at the gorgeous animal that was her pet and knelt  
down in front of him. She smiled,  
knowing full well now that he had what she was looking for, and pushed her hand  
forward palms open, requesting her comm from his mouth. Pawz obediently dropped the device at her  
request as a submissive action. Swiftly  
wiping it on her pants to rid the device of any saliva she looked at the screen  
on the commlink noticing the missed call.  
It's code came from Corascant, but she didn't know a lot of people  
there. She was working with a scientist there but this was not his code. Miri  
thought that maybe it was from the smuggler she rented the ship from. It  
probably wasn't the best idea to get a ship from a smuggler but at the time it  
was her only option if she wanted to avoid the Jedi, including Kess. "Sit  
Pawz." she then tossed a piece of cooked hawk bat into the air and watched  
Pawz catch it. "Good boy Pawz!" she exclaimed while rubbing his head. She  
saw her destination through the window and headed for the bridge. She steered  
the ship professionally towards Alima. It took a few minutes to land but it  
felt like hours.

The wait was over once the shipped rocked slightly with the  
movement of the landing gears scraping the rocky ground beneath. Pawz barked  
and circled her leg twice. "Pawz stay, I have to do this one on my own  
okay. I will only have to worry about myself and I'm working with prey animals  
your scent and presence will only scare them away." She pet his head and  
slid the door open. After closing the door and locking it she made sure she had  
everything she needed. A flashlight, three matches, an emergency commlink, a  
flask of water and food sticks, as long as a tent strapped to her backpack. She started to hike towards the forested area.  
Miri was a very confident person and  
was usually well aware of her surroundings. Hiking and studying new things was  
part of her daily routine. She also sketched the things she studied and was a  
wonderful artist. She watched a bird fly overhead and saw a reptile of some  
sort basking on a rock in the sun. This was going to be a perfect planet for  
her studies.

Kess Rundel was training in the Jedi  
temple gardens with one of his best friends Drey Travers.  
He had called Miri to see if she would take a look at something for him. It was  
a strange insect that was attracted to the edges of his tent. They ate away at  
it all night and in the morning each tent wall was flat on the ground and he  
was completely vulnerable to predatory animals. He had stitched his tent back  
together and then they went away.

He caught a few and brought them back to  
corascant but they were slowly dying for he didn't know what to feed them. He  
started to wonder if he had made her angry with him the last time they met. She  
had been making a story on the lives of Jedi knights and he had started to fall  
for her and the council noticed when he started to get frustrated easier and he  
became more emotionally unstable. Adi Gallia had chastised Kess for letting his  
emotions get the best of his judgment and Miri for distracting Jedi at the  
temple. Miri looked so embarrassed and mad at herself for getting distracted.  
Kess had made an enemy with Adi Gallia and Miri hadn't talked to him or seen  
him since. Her story was also half finished.

He knew it wasn't directly his  
fault but he didn't think that she had feelings for him anyways. He finished  
his battle with a blow from above and a swift under kick to the stomach. He  
then jumped straight in the air, flipped over Drey and struck from behind while  
he was bent over. Using training lightsabers Drey let out an over exaggerated  
"oooowwwwwww, RUNDEL." Kess  
just laughed at him. The training lightsabers stung like crazy and also bruised  
and burned if you got them right. And Kess had, there was now a small hole  
burnt into Drey's tunic. They both went inside then and sat down at a table to  
discuss some new fighting techniques. Drey was still complaining about how he  
would have to go see the healers now. Kess picked up a tray of food and started  
to eat, he was deep in thought about Miri and couldn't stop thinking of her.

She hadn't answered the commlink and that worried him. "Rundel,  
RRUUUNNNDEEEELLL." Hawke yelled. Kess snapped back to attention. He hadn't  
noticed that another of his best friends had sat down and was talking to him.  
Hawke Andron was Kess's best friend but was more pushy and confident then Drey.  
He was also pretty headstrong and had gotten into a lot of trouble with the high  
council. "What? Sorry, just deep in thought." "Dude you are totally wacked out you need  
a therapist or something. Maybe a little bit of racing will clear your mind,  
what is it with you these days. Your constantly distracted, you don't pay  
attention, and you zone out for a good ten or twenty minutes at least twice a  
day." Hawke was practically  
seething with anger. Drey didn't really like how pushy he was but was being at  
the moment and was watching the confrontation curiously. Kess finally answered. "Fine if I go see  
a healer will you stop getting so mad at me?" "Maybe" Hawke  
growled in a low almost embarrassed tone. Kess got up and made his way to the healer's  
room. His mind was swirling with thoughts that he couldn't shake.


	2. Chapter 2

Miri  
hiked all the way to the top of a large mountain and decided that it would be a  
perfect place for her tent. She started to unpack it from her backpack and set  
it up. Once it was up she set off to find a subject to study. She meandered the  
forest until she came upon a large bear type animal with three cubs. She lay  
down on her stomach and started to take notes and sketch.

In about two hours one  
of the bear cubs hobbled up to her and nibbled on some grass right in front of  
her. She knew that the bear didn't see her as a threat and wouldn't if she  
didn't move. Her mind was racing with thoughts about this animal. She had never  
been this close to an untame predatory animal larger than her.

One of the cubs  
pranced up and pushed it's nose on to hers. The adult bears head shot up and it  
huffed and chutted at its cub in a disciplinary manner. It grabbed the cub by  
the scruff and started to run. The other two cubs were keeping pace pretty  
well. She couldn't believe what had just happened to her. She sat up and closed  
her sketch book.

"Kess is going to be so impressed!" she exclaimed  
but then remembered that she shouldn't be thinking of him. And she wasn't going  
back to the Jedi temple. She understood why Adi Gallia and thrown her out,  
because she was falling for Kess and it was against the Jedi code. But she  
didn't think Kess had fallen for her and she wasn't a Jedi so as long as it was  
her feelings only, it shouldn't have mattered. She started making her way  
towards a deeper part of the forest. It was so dense that she could outstretch  
her arms and be touching a tree with each hand. She found a perfect spot where  
the light shone through a thin layer of mist and clearings in the leaves above.

Small rays of light were shining in dappled parts of this area. A pair of large  
birds were resting on the floor. One was grooming the other with a large curved  
beak. A hoofed animal trotted up and started to tear up grass with its flat  
squarish teeth. She began to draw and describe the animals. After three hours a  
few more animals had come and gone.

She started to stand up. " I should  
probably be getting back to the tent before it gets dark.". She looked at  
her watch. "ah it's only four o clock. I could take a quick nap and then  
head back to the ship." She laid down and rested her head on her arms and  
drifted into a much needed rest. Then sticks broke and leaves rustled a few  
yards away but she was already catching some shut eye and didn't here a thing.

- Kess was in the healers office. He absolutely  
hated healers but knew that Drey didn't like it when Hawke was being bossy so  
he knew how to shut him up. Drey was always respectful of the healer but Hawke  
was either hitting on them or being mean to them.

Aria Munde walked over to him  
casually and searched his face for any signs of physical pain. "Let me  
guess you only came here because you had to and you would rather be having your  
head slammed in a ship door over and over until your skull is broken into a  
million pieces." "you know me so well" he said with a devious  
smile.

Aria at least had a light sense of humor and respected him a lot more  
than the other healers did. She was the least mean out of all of them. Kess  
thought that she could have chosen a different path but was grateful that she  
wasn't like the head healer or Barriss Offee.

She put a small piece of paper in  
front of him. "Just sign here, here, and here. And fill out the  
rest." He did as he was told this time because he was too tired to argue  
or get into trouble. After a good twenty minutes he left.

"Thank the force  
that's over." He walked into Drey's room and sat down next to Hawke and  
Drey at the kitchen table "she gave me a clean bill of health and said  
that my brain was working normally." Hawke started " I hardly believe  
any of that was true and-wait did you say she?" "Yes, Aria  
Munde" "dude I've never seen a healer named Aria Munde." Drey  
added "maybe it's because you never go to the healers" Hawke just  
tried to ignore him the best he could. But it was pretty difficult. "Look  
we have a special mission tomorrow so let's just get some rest for tonight,  
plus I'm beat." Drey and Hawke both looked a little disappointed but then  
agreed. Hawke clicked on the tv and turned it to slow music, turned the volume  
down until you could only here it if you were quiet, and then got comfortable  
on the floor.

Kess and Drey burst out in a fit of laughter. "What?"  
asked Hawke "dude" Kess began "you are like the toughest and  
most arrogant, headstrong, and rough and tough Jedi and then before bed you  
turn on slow music from like forty b.b.y." "Don't judge me" he  
grumbled and then fluffed his pillow. They all fell asleep soon after and were  
perfectly content.

Miri was sleeping soundly until about midnight. Her head jolted up and she  
jumped up out of bed and grabbed a gun when she heard sticks snap and leaves  
rustle. She then swore at herself for being so jumpy "ah kriff Miri it's  
probably just animals hunting and minding their own business." but she  
didn't sit back down or even put the gun down.

She had this gut feeling that  
something was wrong but she couldn't describe it. A silhouette of a tree showed against the  
moon start to tip. A loud cracking noise split the sky and the tree collapsed  
to the ground with so much force her tent shook. The moon was so bright and  
full she could see pretty well.

A trail of tipping, and cracking trees were  
headed her way. She was seething with anger at first thinking that someone was  
mowing down a protected forest in the middle of the night just trying not to  
get caught, but her mind changed instantly when wing tips were shown towering  
above the tops of trees. The scales glimmering in the moonlight like running  
water on river stones. Then her heart practically flung itself right out of her  
rib cage when the head of the dragon like creature rose above the trees and its  
neck followed thereafter.

Once it rose to its full height on four legs the  
wings looked small in comparison. But it didn't stop there, after its neck was  
stretched all the way it hoisted its front legs off the ground and stood on its  
back two legs. This dragon was different than any she had seen in 24 years of  
life.

Armored plating was covering certain parts of this dragon's body. Its claws  
were encased in metal and sharpened to a point as sharp as a dagger. Metal  
plating covered its chest. And it had a giant metal collar on. The top of its  
head was protected by armor and each of its legs had a metal band on it.

Perhaps the scariest looking thing about this dragon was the tail that was  
tipped off with a giant metal ball covered in spikes. This giant beast wasn't  
only scary to look at but its roar was like a battle cry that everyone in the  
galaxy could have heard. No matter what size the dragon was it was still moving  
with incredible speed for its weight and mass. She could barely believe her  
eyes. This creature was a monster she hadn't dreamt of in even her worst night  
mares.


	3. Chapter 3

Miri loved adventure and rarely got scared of  
anything but this monster was striking fear into the most brave and sheltered  
parts of her heart and mind. She didn't let her eyes leave the dragon as she  
reached for the ground and felt for everything until she found what she was  
looking for, her commlink.

She laced her fingers around it and with her thumb  
pushed the tiny switch until it clicked twice. The emergency call was being  
sent to Kess Rundel.

Even though she had mixed feelings about him coming she  
loved him and would rather have him help her than any other person in the  
galaxy. She also trusted him with her life and felt safer being in the presence  
of a Jedi knight. She made a break for the mountains and ran as fast as her  
legs would carry her.

beeep  
beeep beeep beep beep: Kess's comlink was going off at one in the morning. He  
propped his body on his elbow and then looked over at the beeping noise.

"What the kriffing hell is wrong with that thing. It's like one in the  
morning." as he was blinking slowly he was counting the beeps. One, two,  
three long; and then two short. That was a distress signal he noticed. His eyes  
shot open as he looked at who had sent it. The code was from Miri Flynn. But  
why, Miri and Kess hadn't seen each other for at least four months.

He threw on  
his robe as fast as he could and ran out of the room as fast as possible. He  
was sleeping over at Drey's room which is in the Jedi temple while Hawkes and  
Kess's are in the apartment. He quietly walked past Adi Gallia's room not  
wanting to wake her.

In fact she was the last person he wanted to see but so  
was Mace Windu and Obi Wan. As he was fast walking towards the exit he heard a  
door slide open and a noise he didn't want to hear in the middle of the night;  
two shuffles and then a tap. "oh sh** "he muttered under his breath then  
addressed him.

"Hello master Yoda". "hhmm sleep you  
cannot?" "umm sure that's what it is yeah I couldn't sleep"  
"hmm disturbed you are, in a hurry you are, and tired you are not."  
"Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

Master Yoda's brow deepened  
and his ears turned a little. He also squinted his eyes in concern and  
speculation. He knew that kess was lying and wanted to find what he was up to.

"So can I go now because I'm a little busy" "busy why are you if  
sleep you cannot?" kess was getting tired of the questions. "Well I  
couldn't sleep so I'm going to get busy" Kess winced at his own stupid  
excuse. Yoda gave a small half smile apparently amused by the excuse also.  
"Born yesterday I was not" "well obviously" "hmm go to  
sleep you must for mission in the morning you have" "alright."

Kess then started to walk back to Drey's room really, really, slowly. Once he heard the door shut he stopped and  
looked casually over his shoulder to see if Yoda was back in his room. Seeing  
nothing he walked back around the other way.

He didn't know that Yoda was  
standing right behind the door listening. As he walked past, Yoda sighed softly  
and shook his head in disappointment. He usually would question and figure out  
what the persons intentions were but Kess was impossible to read. All Yoda  
could figure out was that he was in a hurry and was conflicting with his own  
emotions and feelings.

Jumping into his ship Kess blasted off as quickly as  
possible. The engine hummed to life and repulsorlifts lit up a magnificent  
color of blue that matched his lightsaber. As he sped out of the atmosphere and  
into dead space he tracked down where the code came from, typed in the  
coordinates, and then hit the hyperspace button forcefully.

Sweat started to bead on her neck and forehead. Miri was tired, sweaty, and  
scared half to death of the bloodthirsty monster that was chasing her  
endlessly. It seemed like she had been being chased for hours even though only  
twenty minutes had passed. She could run for an hour and not get super tired  
but this case was different.

Her heart was beating ten  
times faster than normal, her adrenaline was racing and she was not on flat  
ground. Almost all the odds were against her but she wasn't going to give up.  
The monster was gaining on her and she was now fighting the urge to sit or  
hide. She trusted most animals and rarely was this terrified by something, but  
this creature had murder written in it's eyes and it hadn't given up yet.

She  
shivered and then stumbled over a log. Pain shot up her wrist and followed to  
her elbow "ah mother kriffin' son of a Rache." she muttered under her  
breath in between groans of pain. She stood up gripping her arm. It only took a  
couple of seconds to realize that touching her arm actually hurt. Letting go  
quickly also sent forth streaks of pain up her skin and muscle underneath.

Her  
thoughts were racing and she couldn't calm herself down. She noticed with  
exasperation that wether she was touching her arm or leaving it alone didn't  
change much because it hurt either way. When she wasn't touching it a sore and  
pressure building bone rubbing type of pain flooded throughout her arm. And  
when anything made contact with her skin a piercing and stinging pain  
concentrated on that direct area.

Tears ran down her cheeks with how much pain  
there was in one section of her arm. She knew she was stronger than most  
females but she wasn't this strong.

Not  
noticing where she had to run to get away from this monster she ran into a  
thicket of brambles. Small cuts, scrapes, and gashes were left on all of her  
vulnerable skin. To include her legs, arms, face, and hands. Some of the barbs  
even went through her clothes and got her stomach and back.

She turned around  
for one swift second and her heart almost stopped just as her stomach lurched.  
The dragon was towering above her in such a way that he looked even bigger than  
he really was. Its lips parted slowly and all of its teeth glimmered in the  
moonlight. Its mouth looked like a large cave lined with daggers. It was then  
that she noticed all of its teeth were tipped with metal and purple saliva  
dripped from its mouth.

Large claws scraped down her back with so much force  
she almost fell forward. Miri sucked in air through her teeth as the pain was  
registered in the gashes on her back. She broke off running as fast as she  
could, putting up with the pain on her back and arm.

**A/N Hi everybody, I hope you are enjoying my story so far. I know it started off slow and I do apologize for that, but I would greatly appreciate some constructive criticism and feed back as this is my first fanfic and am still learning the ropes :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: obviously I do not own Star Wars, Disney does. If I owned it I would be rich, famous, and Satine never would have died :( But enough rambling, please enjoy everbody.**

-  
He then got up and knowing he couldn't do anything to get him there faster, he paced, cleaned, and made sure he had appropriate medical supplies to help her if the need arose. Kess had taken a medical frigate from the Jedi temple just in case she was hurt. A half hour later he ran to the bridge, came out of hyperspace and guided the ship down into the atmosphere. Gently bringing the ship down, he grabbed a food stick, jammed it into his pocket and practically blasted out of the ship.

Once his feet hit the ground he started running towards some broken trees to find a trace of her. He had landed his ship next to hers and knew that if Pawz was friendly then he would be able to sniff Miri out. That was out of the question though. Once he approached the trees. "Wholly kriffin mother karking Rache that monster must be huge!" then letting his feelings drift farther away he tried to feel Miri's presence in the force. After a few minutes pain, fear, horror, and uncertainty filled his mind. He was really confused by the uncertainty part of it but brushed it aside. Sprinting towards her he skidded to a sudden halt. His hands shot instinctively up to cover his ears once a planet shattering roar blasted through the air. Looking up north he noticed a giant dragon towering above the treetops. Its wings were folded loosely on its back in a relaxed way. The dragon's scales were small in comparison to his body size and his head was a little overly large.

Giant spikes made of bone curved down its back like giant gnarled teeth. Racing through the trees and up the mountains, his breath short and quick, he glided over rocks and sailed over a stream. Every muscle in his body tightened and his brain pulsed with horrible flashes of light each of a different length and brightness but all displaying the same mental image of something dark and dreadful; something with a mindset to kill and destroy and the looks of the devil himself.

And furthermore it was something that lived to die and suffer. The image reminded him of a pureblood sith with its steaming yellow eyes filled with no other emotion but hatred, thin red lips pulled back in a snarl revealing clearly it's rotting teeth and the things that set them apart from there human counterparts: the small skin flaps hanging loosely from it chin and cheek bones as well as the triangular bone jutting out from each side of his face. The extended eyebrow bone shadowed his eyes giving him a further menacing appearance and a large scar from his face ran across his neck vertically. He shook the images from his mind and tried to concentrate on the task at hand.

Nearing the top of the mountain he jumped up the trees using a force blast that left him shaking. The second his shoes hit the trees he instantly made a dash for the ferocious beast's tail. Letting his shoes slide across the dragons scales he ran up its tail and onto its back. It was when he reached his head that he noticed he was more than a hundred feet above the ground and was completely surrounded by sharp rocks jutting up towards the sky. If he lost his balance and fell he surely wouldn't make it off this planet alive and his efforts would be a loss. His head was spinning and his vision swayed leaving blurry spots throughout his line of sight.

-  
Drey woke up his head throbbing and he blinked sleepily waiting for something to happen. His stomach turned and his arms shook with tension. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he turned his head slowly craning his neck. It felt like something was wrong but he couldn't tell what it was. A small amount of pressure pushed through his head and it that second that the realization of an empty spot on the couch where Kess was supposed to be hit him like a pound of rocks.

Swiftly jumping up he threw on a robe, the billowing cotton circling him like a cloud. Drey flew out of the room and snuck down the hall as quietly as possible. He tip toed past the Jedi masters' rooms and practically jumped out of his skin when a door opened with a hiss. Stopping in the dead silence he waited to see if the small figure would notice him or not. A silhouette loomed in the hallway, a short body, large triangular ears, little tufts of hair and a withered oak cane stood still.

"Now going where are you. Sick and tired I am of you sneaking out." Drey replied "what do you mean sick and tired of it?" "hmm sneak out at one in the morning your friend did." Drey was ecstatic; he had a lead and an eyewitness. "Could you tell me where he went?" "Tell me he did not. Stupid he can sometimes be." Yoda stated sadly and slightly shaking his head. Drey was getting slightly annoyed and very impatient. "Hey look at that. That's the biggest man eating serpent I have ever seen!" "hmm a horrible actor you are and pulled that one out of a book you did. Older than me that trick is, but humor you I will." Yoda turned and gazed down the hall eyes wide and then turned back to Drey smiling and chuckling softly. "See it I did not"

Drey was just about ready to throw the Jedi master out of a window with how long he was stalling "I think I can handle myself with whatever I decide to spend my time on." "So if you'll just excuse me matser, for tonight."Drey took his chance and bolted down the hallway stride after stride until he reached the docking bay. Catapulting himself into his silver and yellow ship he slammed his fist on a few buttons and the next thing he knew the ship was sailing through the stars.

Trying fiercely to see clearly again he frantically rubbed his eyes only to notice that blood streaked his hand in a red glaze, trailing over his fingers, wrist and tapering off where his temple had touched his arm. Hoping that he hadn't punctured anything important he ran his fingers over his head and stopped when his fingertips met with the warm and thick blood dripping down his hairline. Kess ignited his lightsaber with a flick of his thumb and waited only a second for the dragon to roar; opening its cave of a mouth filled with hundreds of sharp crooked teeth pointing slightly towards the back of its large throat. In one flying leap Kess had jumped into its mouth and slid down its tongue the whole time holding his lightsaber above his head.

As Kess fell the top half of the giants jaw was sliced in half and the heat from the Jedi's azure blade catered the blood cells, leaving a giant scabbed mess. The dragon clamped down his jaws trying to eliminate the source of its pain only to screech again as the lightsaber was pushed through the top of its scaly head directly behind his eyes. Deactivating his lightsaber he slid down the dragon's throat and stopped himself at the top of its balloon like stomach. He thrust his lightsaber into the stomach liner and held his breath as a nauseous gas was let out and bones and flesh crumbled from the inside. Green acid leaked out and Kess knew that he needed to leave before the dragon tried to blow fire. Letting the force guide his hands he swung the weapon and cut a four foot slash through the dragon's stomach and skin allowing him to escape the creature's body. Bolting from the dragon's feet as it tried to gain balance he found Miri laying in a small patch of brambles only meters away from the dragons feet.

Paying closer attention he noticed the bits of fur entangled within the thorns. Wrapping one arm around her shoulders and back and the other under her legs he scooped her up and looked down at her body. Clothes torn, breathing uneven, and blood streaked scratches were just the beginning of problems that didn't seem as severe as they really were. -

As he approached her ship Kess noticed what he hadn't when he landed; the side was torn off and the dragons footprints lurking around it. That evil creature had torn into her ship before going after Miri herself. Then an unsettling feeling situated itself into his stomach. Kess remembered Miri's pet the korrina mix, the force sensitive dog, the same creature that hates his guts. Stiffening he waited for something to appear and with his thoughts racing, he tried to locate the medical frigate he had brought. Kess started to jog lightly towards where he remembered leaving his ship and as he approached he saw the silhouette of a large canine standing in front of his ship. Kess visibly paled at the sight of this animal.

"Get out of here you big ugly dog. And f.y.i if you attack me you're going to hurt your owner." Kess walked slowly around Pawz as he growled at the Jedi. Once the door hissed open and Kess walked in he made his way towards one of the beds and gently rested her down. Turning around he noticed Pawz sitting in the doorway. "Look mutt you can stay if you don't actually lay on top of her."

Pausing momentarily he watched Pawz's eye movement to see if he understood human dialect. Noting that he did a little bit but not fully he still continued. "Her ribcage is broken and if any weight is put on her chest it could puncture her heart." Breathing a sigh of frustration he knew that Pawz could not understand what the hell he was saying. Deciding to demonstrate and knowing fully that Pawz would understand when Miri was in pain it only took a couple strides before he was directly in front of her.

Pawz pulled his lips back showing a strip of his white sharp canine teeth and growled softly at Kess. A large calloused hand hovered over Miri's chest but kept his eyes on the canine the whole time, waiting for any type of reaction. As he got closer Pawz stood up and pushed his legs down slightly in a position that would allow him to pounce if the time arose when he needed to. Kess rested his hand on Miri's chest above her belly button and below her breasts and pushed down gently. Miri clamped her eyes down more and tried to roll away from the pressure but to no avail, as she hurt her ribs even more.

Pawz jumped up and lunged at Kess, trying to get a hold of the Jedi knight's arm with his powerful jaws. Large teeth white like the moon and glistening with his saliva. His red tongue held back closer to his throat and his lips pulled up and back, as to avoid hurting himself. Kess jumped back and had the breath knocked out of him as he hit the parasteel wall behind him and his feet slipping he rushed to regain his balance. He stood back up and kept a steady gaze on the canine pacing in front of Miri's medical bed and looking past him he noticed the Miri had lost consciousness. He stepped out of the room slowly and closed the door behind him. Letting it his eyes shut he leant against the cool metal surface and relaxed his tense shoulders and searched his boggled brain for his next plan.

**A/N okay so this chapter is some 800 words over my last one not including the authors notes, so its extra long for my dear readers. :D I didn't really check over this chapter much so if there's any mistakes that you notice I am deeply sorry and would appreciate it if you told me of them so I can fix it. Anyways I would love some criticism or any kind of feedback, so thank you for taking the time to read this. **


End file.
